With or Without Them
by shmiley
Summary: This is my first sci-fi. Ever.


**Author's Note: Hi, guys. This is my first time publishing something. I wrote this a couple years ago, in one of my creative writing classes. I know it's not perfect, but I am rather proud of it.**

* * *

**With or Without Them**

The year was 3059. A giant meteor was hurtling towards a planet on the brink of

destruction at astronomical speeds. On the planet, with its clouds dark and polluted, the creatures

were scuttling around, trying to figure out what to do. The meteor was on a collision course for

the planet. But strangely, fortunately, the meteor slowed and entered the planet's orbit. It became

stuck, revolving around the dying planet.

Inside of the meteor, Fodiens stood at the large window, overlooking the defiled planet.

He shook his head. Obviously, it had once been a place of beauty. It once had huge glittering

oceans, tall rugged mountains, and freezing cold polar ice caps. Under the creature's rule, all of

these had shrunk to nothing, making way for more factories. Factories. So primitive. Now, they

had turned it into a planet choked with pollution. All the trees had long since been chopped to

the ground, the fish had died eons ago, and the ice caps had melted into nothing. Now only the

creatures and a few hardened species survived on this desolate planet. Fodiens was shocked at

the waste. The creatures called themselves Humans. Fodiens supposed this came from humane,

but there was nothing humane about them. Fodiens was surprised that they had lasted this long

on their wasted planet. Fodiens was part of a special team, tasked with bringing planets on the

brink of destruction back to life. It was not easy work; most of the creatures had grown addicted

to their pollutants. Many quaked at the sight of Fodiens and his teammates. They were purple, with

silver glowing eyes. They had 6 fingers and 2 extra arms. On top of that, they had antennas, and

communicated with each other by telekinesis. They also had the ability to absorb pollution.

Fodiens just wanted to help. How was he supposed to know the Humans had adapted to survive –

thrive, even – on the pollutants?

On the planet that was once called Earth, the Humans were discussing their new moon in

their command center. They didn't quite know what to make of it, inexplicably stopping just in

time to avoid colliding with Earth. And now, their pollutants – which they relied on for breathing

– was being mysteriously sucked away. They couldn't explain it. Until one day, they got a call

from their second moon.

"Greetings," said Fodiens, "My name is Fodiens. We have come in aid of your dying

planet." The Humans had collapsed, gasping for pollutants through their gills. One finally

regained enough breath to take charge. "My name is Joe. What do you mean 'aid our dying

planet'? Our planet isn't dying!" Fodiens was dumbfounded. "Not… dying?!" he gasped, "Not

dying?! Have you looked around? Have you seen what you abominations have caused? Your

world is dying and you just stand there sucking it up through your… your… gills!" "What do

you care?" Joe yelled, "We are doing just fine! It is none of your business what we do with our

planet!" "Your planet?" Fodiens whispered dangerously, "since when do you own Earth?" Joe

didn't quite know how to answer. "We are going to help this planet. One way or another."

Fodiens hissed as he killed the transmission. One phrase stuck in the Humans' mind. One way or

another.

Fodiens slumped in a chair. Areolata came up behind him. "How are you doing?" she

asked. "Not good," Fodiens responded, "the Humans can't live without their tainted air." "What

did you decide to do?" Areolata asked. "We are going to save that planet. With or without the

Humans." "Well, then. We had better get working then, hadn't we?" she asked quietly.

The command center had sunk into chaos. The knowledge that they weren't alone in the

universe frightened the humans. They had always thought that the universe revolved around

them. They had no idea what to do until a gunshot silenced the room. "Quiet! We need to decide

what to do! Everybody SIT DOWN." Joe yelled. Slowly, reluctantly, the people gathered at the

central table in the command center. Their gills were flapping, desperately trying to supply

enough soiled air to their rapidly beating hearts. "What do you suppose we do?" one man asked

timidly. "I don't know," Joe said, "I don't know." A newbie slowly raised her hand. "I have an

idea, sir." "Oh? And what is that?" Joe asked impatiently. "It's simple, really," the girl said, "the

answer is nuclear war."

"Sir! Sir!" Eschscholtzii cried out. "What is it?" Fodiens called back. "It's the Humans!

They're aiming nuclear missiles at us!" "WHAT?!" Fodiens was furious. "How dare they?

They will only continue to destroy their own planet!" "Fodiens. Calm down. They can't destroy

us, but they have obviously proved to be a threat to the entire universe. You were right. We will

save their planet. With or without them." Areolata spoke in a calming voice. "Yes. Of course,"

Fodiens replied, "With or without them. Set the shields to absorb nuclear missiles. Then, return

fire. Use the missiles programmed to attack Humans." Everyone drew a breath and waited for

impact.

"Sir, we have a direct hit." Everyone in the room cheered. "Good job, everybody." Joe

said. "Wait! Sir! It appears that they are still there!" "What?!" "And they're returning fire!"

They stared at the screen as they were wiped from Earth.

"Sir. It's done. There are no more Humans left." There was no joy in Eschscholtzii's

voice. The room was silent. They hated taking lives. "Turn on the pollution vacuum and spread a

few seeds to begin re-planting." Fodiens ordered quietly. "Then let's get out of here and let some

decent species take over."


End file.
